


Walking the Wire

by Cubeee



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: 乔和达米安是朋友，乔是达米安美好过去仅剩的东西，他们本想保护这段关系，然而正如达米安身边的一切——它们都指向终结。





	Walking the Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Sub倾向乔与性瘾者达米安，开头有Mob提及，之后有SM提及，然而只是提及，不存在详细描写。大概没什么肉。

乔撞开一群层叠而赤裸的健壮肉体，拽出最下面的达米安，沉迷性爱的少年脸上白痕遍布，充血艳红的嘴角沾着精液，绿眼满足地微微眯着，喉咙滚出引诱的低吟。他身上吻痕与掐痕红红紫紫，水性润滑油因不停歇的捣弄翻出泡沫，从臀缝一路顺着肌理流到脚踝。

“滚。”乔说，握在手心里的门把手扭曲变形。这很可能会暴露他的身份，可这是此刻的他最后会考虑的事——他感到眼底发烫，热视线就在眼眶中酝酿，愤怒炙烤着他所有理智。

“你算老几？！”一条胳膊从人群中伸出想要抢回达米安，捏断它不比捏碎门把手困难。乔不能，无论他有多想这么做。

“滚。”乔又重复了一遍，声音像钉子扎进地里。

“他是自愿的！我们没强迫他，真的，不信你问？”其中一人试图缓和气氛，这群从小到大以体力见长的大块头感到不安，平时里温和的乔纳森、老师们的哈巴狗如同变了个人，一派温和的表象下熔岩滚滚。他们几乎产生了会被生生撕碎的错觉……明明只是乔纳森·肯特而已？

“松开他，别打扰我们，不然我就揍你。”橄榄球队队长，大概是这个人，他正因为口活被打断而怒不可遏，他从同伴中走出来挥舞着拳头，胯下阴茎竖直向上硬得厉害，前液从怒张的铃口滴下。达米安意识似乎仍不清楚，他下意识舔了舔舌头，这小动作彻底激怒了乔。

只是一瞬间，谁都没看清发生了什么，队长滚在地上捂着腹部哀嚎，被捏成一团的门把手在地上滚动几圈，停在这群人脚边。

“别逼我叫人来。”乔一字一顿地说，这是他最后的理智了。如果这群人不走，他很难保证自己会做出什么事……不，当然不是告老师。

不需要更多威胁了，这群少年并没有多成熟，在学校玩群交被人逮个正着也是头一次，他们中还有几个是处男。他们推搡着彼此，从地上捡起随便一件衣服套在身上，用骂骂咧咧强行掩饰着恐惧，架起队长从更衣室中鱼贯而出。有人在乔脚边吐了口口水，留下几句咒骂，可乔不在乎。他脱下校服西装披在赤裸的达米安身上，深蓝色的西装后摆沾上了透明粘液，达米安直起身子，一小股液体从他后穴里流出，乔的西装看上去更脏了。

达米安没打算解释，他清醒了，或者说至少意识到乔的存在。他拢了拢西装，满不在乎地从口袋里拿出一包纸巾——乔总是会随身带着纸巾，像个洁癖的小姑娘——撕开，扯出几张擦了擦脸，又伸到后面揩掉臀缝间的粘液，我行我素像只清理自己的猫。乔的话憋在喉头却又咽下，他猛地转过身，从地上肮脏的安全套与白液中拎起垫在下面的校服——达米安的校服已经脏到让人不忍直视，白衬衫被撕开好几个口子，肯定是不能穿了。

达米安清理完后低下头看着自己半勃的阴茎，脸上显出些烦躁。他还没有满足，显而易见，现在把那群下半身小鬼叫回来是不可能了，他不得不自行解决这个。怀着不满，他抬起头，却正对上乔嫌恶的目光——乔看着他像是看着什么呕吐物。

达米安的胃毫无来由一阵翻滚，他迅速转过头伏在椅子边上，胃里的东西顺着喉咙喷出，又腥又酸，白色与绿色液体搅成一团落在白色瓷砖上。刚才一个小时里达米安吞咽下去的东西和它们其他同伴终于汇合在一处。乔冷冷看着，却发现自己无法保持漠然，达米安撕心裂肺的干呕声钻进他心脏深处，刺激着他的神经。如果可以，他也想趴在马桶上痛痛快快吐一场，达米安现在的样子比什么都叫他恶心，只要回想起刚才所看到的他三天内都会吃不下饭。

可乔还是走了过去，轻轻拍着达米安的背。没有水杯，他只能用手在饮水机下掬一捧凉水，达米安凑过来在他手中汲水的样子就像一条狗。

喝够了，达米安翻了个身平躺在椅子上，西装大敞露出白痕斑驳的胸口和小腹，阴茎在空气中微微抬头，大腿内侧手印开始发紫。他觉不出自己的狼狈，动作优雅却毫无廉耻——这种东西在他心里不知道还能剩多少。

“你为什么在这里？”他随口问，“我说了放学不用等……”

“轰——”猛地砸进墙里的拳头截断了达米安的话头。乔整条手臂都在颤抖，脸被刘海遮住半边看不清表情。

达米安只沉默了一下。

“你生什么气。”达米安说，完全无视现在的情景，“又不要你来善后。”

“达米安·韦恩！”乔终于忍不住大吼。

达米安冷淡地看着他。“怎么？”他问，语气极不耐烦，仿佛乔的怒火只是无理取闹。乔不想再忍受了，他已经妥协了太多次。三个月前达米安交了个年龄比他们都大许多的女朋友，他没说什么，两个月前达米安夜巡一结束就和各种他不认识的人钻进旅馆，他依旧保持沉默，可如今，现如今，就在他眼皮底下，就在这所学校里，达米安被一群欲火中烧的强壮混蛋夹在中间使用并分享，他终于无法保持平静。乔有很多话想骂出口，单单是想想这些词在他看来都不可饶恕，更别提用来形容他最好的朋友和出生入死的搭档……

“觉得恶心？那就转身离开啊！多谢你，现在我得亲自清理这鬼地方。”达米安挑着眉站起来，清扫工具在外面的杂物间里，他得先从随便谁的衣柜里找件还能穿的衣服。柜子是匆匆锁起来的，撬开不麻烦，他衣服口袋里总是有工具的……哦，他的衣服。

达米安叹了口气，转过头。“我的外套。”

乔没有丝毫把衣服给达米安的意思，他只是站在那儿，像一根木头——如果木头能喷火的话。

“给我。”达米安说，而乔扯了扯嘴角，不屑的表情挑战着达米安的底线。

“我不知道你在生气什么。”达米安说。

“是啊，伟大的达米安·韦恩，校橄榄球队的……”乔没能说出那个词，“你知道是什么。”

“说啊，说出口，乔宝宝。怎么，担心你妈妈趴在窗户听你有没有说脏话？”达米安走上前一把夺过自己的外套，从口袋里拿出一把小瑞士刀。他没理会乔瞬间皱起的脸，随便挑了个柜子轻而易举地打开它，里面散发着恶心的汗水味道，于是他换了个柜子——这个倒是令人满意，好像属于哪个替补队员，达米安不在意。他拿出一件看上去挺干净的衬衫和校裤，将自己脏兮兮的衣服塞进去。乔看不下去了，他粗鲁地走过来推开达米安，从柜子里拿出达米安的外套连同手中的衬衫一起捏在手中，一道红光闪过，它们化成几片灰烬落在地上，摔得粉碎。

“喔，挺方便的嘛。”达米安评论道，“那地上那些……”

乔没等达米安说完，几道红光划过——其中一道从达米安耳朵边擦过，地上一片又一片狼藉只剩下漆黑的痕迹，空气中一股烧糊橡胶与蛋白质的味道，墙上还有个未砸穿的大洞。

“剩下的就交给我了。”在乔销毁证据的这段时间里，达米安穿好了衣服，不合身，大上那么一些，但总比光着好。过不了一会儿韦恩集团旗下的清理公司会来处理一切，理由嘛……失火？入侵学校的反派？随便了，达米安总会想出个适当的理由。没人会对韦恩集团继承人说半个“不”字。

乔率先推开门，想离开这个让人恶心的地方，可在他开门时忽然改变了主意——他没有立场，没有半点立场干涉达米安使用自己的身体。如果达米安选择被人操烂最后因为梅毒或者艾滋永远住进哥谭医院，在也只有在这种情况下，他才能跳出来拽着达米安的领子说：“你不能这样。”

达米安想睡谁，想被几个人睡，这些都和他没有关系。可达米安即使是在想毁了自己时也显得理性而克制，看看刚才那一地的安全套吧，就算是被操得神志模糊，乔敢打赌达米安才是那个掌控全场的人，这群大男孩在他的指挥下戴上套子轮番满足他的欲望，如果不是乔中途打断，他们还得打扫现场，而达米安则会喝光其中一个递上的水，穿着别人的衣服怡然离开，神采奕奕地回去洗个澡再出门夜巡。

就算是达米安想把一颗子弹送进自己脑袋里，他也会确保有人为他建好一座王陵，这就是他，他的计划每一条都如此合理，每一条的尽头却又都是绝望。

乔的动作顿住了。某种情绪翻滚不息以至于无法克制，就在这种情绪的鼓动下他转过头，达米安正在整理领子好让它看上去不那么蠢。

“达米安。”乔叫了他一声。达米安没回答，以一种无所谓的态度等待他的总结陈词。

“我不想再忍下去了。”乔说，达米安勾起嘴角，这句话他们八年以来的搭档关系中出现了无数次，超过了“我错了”和“对不起”。

“我不想再看你像条发情的母狗……”乔终归还是说出了那个词*，虽然不是本意，“母狗一样随便在街上拉一个人上床。你必须停止。”

乔装作没听见达米安的嗤笑。“我会陪你，我会带你去看心理医生，不论治好你会花多久。”

“如果我不呢？”达米安嘲弄地说，不知道是在讥讽乔还是自己，“如果我喜欢现在这样呢？”

这下轮到乔沉默了。他推门离开，留下达米安一个。他们的关系中总是充满争执和妥协，多于世界上任何一对朋友，他知道自己总能把达米安拽到某个心理医生面前，就像他知道最终拯救达米安的一定不会是什么心理医生。

他承诺过的，很多年以前达米安向爸爸发誓永远不会伤害他时，他自己在心里也立下了相同的誓言。他不能眼睁睁看着达米安坠入地狱——失去了父亲，失去了哥哥，乔知道自己是达米安仅剩的东西，最后的底线。

他要找回过去的达米安，无论代价是什么。


End file.
